


One Dumb Tweet After Another

by ReinataC



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Athletes, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Study, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinataC/pseuds/ReinataC
Summary: I love kenma so much? help?is a draft tweet currently sitting in Kuroo's account thanks to his drunk ass saving himself from the shame of tweeting it to the world at 3 am. It's been 3 years and he still haven't deleted that draft. It's still there. reminding him.One day Kenma finds Kuroo's login info and had the idea of pranking him by sending dumb tweets. He opened the drafts just out of curiosity."Um."





	One Dumb Tweet After Another

 

“Kuro, thanks for getting me into volleyball."

 

He doesn't remember what he said when Kenma told him that. It was probably something dumb. It was probably an insult. You know what? It's almost definitely some kind of insult. He can't help it. He's awkward like that. As smooth and suave as some people think he is, Kuroo Tetsurou can be awkward sometimes. Especially if those times involves the biggest moments of his life, i.e. his childhood friend thanking him for something he’d felt guilty about for as long as he can remember. Of course he'd be awkward; who wouldn't? But that's not the point. What made him think about this again? Kuroo saw moving shadows in front of his eyes. Someone's waving at him. 

 

“Kuroo? Hello?” 

 

Oikawa's waving at him. 

 

“I appreciate you stopping your speech about your precious Pudding-chan, but you've been quiet for a while." 

 

He’s probably had one too many drink tonight. He hummed in response but his eyes stayed down, staring at the empty glass of beer in front of him. The chit-chats of the people around him serving as background noise. Feelings. He's having a lot of them right now. For  _ some _ dumb reason. 

 

“You know, if you love him that much, why not just confess?” Oikawa chirps in again. It's not that easy, Kuroo answers. It's never that easy. He managed to concentrate enough to change the topic, but his thoughts stayed the same. 

 

The main culprit behind all this: Kozume Kenma. Who, Kuroo reminds himself again, is in Sendai, with Hinata. It's nothing unusual, really. He does this a lot. But it  _ has  _ been three days and he's starting to get lonely. Maybe a little too much so, especially for just three days. But it can't be helped sometimes. Oikawa and Iwaizumi offered to drive him home, but he said he'll walk instead, so there he was, walking home alone, definitely looking drunk, to an empty apartment. Or so he thought, but when he opened the door to his apartment, Kenma's door also clicked open. 

 

“Kuro?" he mumbled, barely audibly, half hiding behind the room wall. “Yeah." Kuroo said, trying so hard not to sound so damn  _ glad  _ that Kenma's back. 

 

“You're back?" he added. “I thought you said you'll stay till tomorrow?".

 

“Yeah. Shouyou said he had other plans...” 

 

Kuroo's trying to listen to Kenma's explanation, something about little sisters, but he was much too distracted, and much, much too drunk, to do so. He paid attention to Kenma's bed hair instead. It's late, Kenma probably went to sleep already. He'd been out pretty much all afternoon. It’s unruly and the dark color suits him, he thought. He paid attention to his sleeves, too long for his arm. that's probably Kuroo's clothes. How  _ dare _ he. Long sleeves showing only the tips of his fingers are out of the question. They should be illegal, he thought. 

 

“...Well, I'm going back to sleep.” Kenma said finally―that's when Kuroo realized he's been staring at him for too long. 

 

“Huh? oh, yeah. Go ahead. I'll… go sleep in a bit."

 

That “in a bit" turned out to be more than 3 hours, and he himself wonders why he's still awake, aimlessly scrolling through Twitter while lying on his room floor, drinking canned beer just because he has nothing better to drink. Though he knows why. There's this unwanted sense of longing inside his chest―he’s frustrated. He'd rather die than admit it himself, but he misses Kenma too much. The person sleeping on the other side of the wall, he wished were beside him instead. So close yet so far away. It's unbelievably frustrating. Kenma's sleeping with only his boxers and Kuroo's half unbuttoned shirt, his long dark hair messy and all over the place, and he's within Kuroo's reach. He's right here,and the invisible line preventing him to touch the person he most love frustrates him so much. He tosses and turns again; unlocking his phone for, who knows how many times it's been? He glanced at the clock. 3:07 am. Okay, this is getting ridiculous. He sighed in defeat, opening Twitter again, refreshing his feed. Pressing the home button, what he saw what a group photo of the Nekoma volley team, of course, Kenma's beautiful smile included. Oh, fuck this. He opens Twitter again. He starts typing.

  
  


I love kenma so much? help? he's so beautiful and so kind and i love him so mucj,, help me i want to hug him,, Pls me my boyfriend,, ughd

 

He stared at the blinking typing line for what must've been 5 minutes, typing and deleting, typing and deleting. Eventually he deletes most of what he typed and rapidly pressed the home button, determined to go to sleep. But not before saving the tweet on his drafts. Because...  God only knows why.

 

When he finally saw what he wrote a few days later, he quietly pressed the home button and pretended he never saw anything. He smiled in complete and utter defeat, earning a weird look from Kenma asking him what the hell happened.

 

_ ‘Yup.’ _

 

_ ‘Let's just let that sit there forever shall we?’ _

 

And so he did. 

 

For three long,  _ long,  _ years.

 

\------

 

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon. Kenma was playing games with his console and Kuroo was sitting next to him, messing with his phone doing who knows what. The loading screen pops up, and he directed his sight around the room. Messy leftovers from takeaway pizza, soda bottles and hoodies draped over the kitchen counter. He glanced at Kuroo and his screen, wondering what he was doing. Kuroo's filling out his official Twitter (because yes, he has an official account) username and password, and he's having trouble with it. What he saw there was a golden opportunity. He kept staring. Eventually Kuroo did what Kenma's been hoping he'd so: he tapped the ‘make password visible’ button. There was a typo, and he corrected it

 

Username: @96_ttr

Password: donkeyfart1016

 

_ Brilliant _ . Kenma has to stop himself from laughing at that. Kuroo logs in, and Kenma's game finally finished loading. Mission accomplished, and Kuroo didn’t even notice anything happening. To Kuroo, Kenma’s eyes, incredibly focused and incredibly beautiful, looks like he's concentrating on his game, as usual. What was actually going on inside his mind was the millions of different possibilities he could do with the information he just acquired. Knowing the login info of a semi-famous national representative volleyball athlete (though he recoils internally at that thought) is no joke. He  _ has  _ to make sure he uses it wisely. He only has one chance at this, and Kenma's determined to not let it go to waste.

 

That chance came earlier than he'd expected. The next day Kuroo went to the gym, and because it was off-season, Kenma didn't have to come to the station until around 3 pm. after he finished getting up and doing all he needed to do, he opened Twitter on his phone and typed in Kuroo's login. Sure enough, his account timeline gracefully appeared on the screen. He cracked his knuckles and commenced his plan: first, he opened an incognito tab in his browser and looked at google images. “Oikawa Tooru serve”. He finds the one he’s looking for, and saves it. Next, he goes to the editor and starts cropping, saved as new image. Then, he finally returns to Twitter and starts typing:

 

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

@96_ttr

 

I want to lick @milktoru14’s feet.

[Image] | [Image]

 

09:47 AM

 

It was perfect; a masterpiece. Kenma struggled to keep his face straight. The two pictures, ―one containing Oikawa's serve pose caught on national television, and the other that same picture but zoomed in on his thighs― together with his carefully crafted caption, immediately started to get likes and retweets.  _ This is the power of 83.000 followers,  _ He thought to himself. He scrolled around letting the numbers raise and the replies pop up. Mostly from his fans; no one they knew has seen it. Then he added a reply:

 

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

@96_ttr

 

It seems delicious,,

 

09:49 AM

 

Again, the likes and retweets kept coming. He refreshed the feed, about to read the replies, when he saw a notification pop up in his mentions. Kuroo's not that dumb to put mention notifications on for all interactions, which only means one thing: someone he knew replied to it.

 

**Oikawa Toru**

@milktoru14 replying to @96_ttr

 

Did the serve that hit your head earlier finally made you go crazy.

 

9:51 AM

 

He didn't expect it to get replied that quickly, but he guessed that the team's on break. That means he's tweeted at the perfect time window. He typed in another reply

 

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

@96_ttr

 

Your feet,, let me lick;;

 

09:49 AM

 

Kuroo would probably kill him for this, he thought. But none of that matters. Kuroo’s always been weak to him. Despite all that shouting and scolding Kuroo did all those years, Kenma knows he won’t actually lose his life; that was enough. Satisfied with the results of his handiwork, he went to the next plan: draft tweets. But when the screen loaded the draft tweets page, what he saw made him stop in his tracks:

 

I love kenma so much? help? he’s s

 

“Um.” 

 

He’s not sure what to make of it. It was the only draft sitting there, and he just let the typing line blink on his screen. Then he heard a sound; keys dangling and doors unlocking. Kuroo’s home. He heard footsteps approaching, and then a familiar voice calling his name. It was loud. Too loud. He felt something touch his fingertips. He glanced back at the screen: The tweet window is gone.  _ It couldn’t be,  _ but he still checked, pressing Kuroo’s profile picture, scrolling down,  _ It couldn’t be _ , but sure enough: 

  
  


**Kuroo Tetsurou**

@96_ttr

 

I love kenma so much? help? he’s s

 

09:52 AM

 

“I came back because I forgot my wallet… Are you listening?”

 

With a more concerned tone, he mumbled again

 

“ _ Um. _ ”

 

“By the way, can you rent Biohazard from Tsutaya when you finish work? The whole series. I want to marathon it”

 

\-----

 

In front of Kenma’s eyes was images of corpses lying about. The sound of gunshots echoed throughout the room, and The tall man beside him was busy eating pasta. It was movie night, just like they both (read: Kuroo) planned it would be. Tomorrow was a saturday and they didn’t have anything to do, so there they were, sitting side by side on the sofa witnessing the massacre play out in front of their eyes. Except that Kenma’s thoughts were somewhere else. He was still logged in to Kuroo’s account and, for some dumb reason, Kuroo hasn’t found out about the whole thing yet. It was only a matter of time before he does, and Kenma doesn’t know what to do. He opened Kuroo’s account again, careful not to let Kuroo find out he wasn’t paying attention. He scrolled through the dozens of replies and found only some from people they both knew:

 

**Oikawa Toru** @miktoru

So you finally got together? Took your awkward ass long enough

 

**Bokuto Kotaro** @BKT_KOTARO

???!?!?! CONGRATS? WHAT IS THIS ABOUT WHAT DID YOU DO???

 

**Tsukishima Kei** @tk4m_k

I assume this means you'll stop delivering your speeches?

 

Obviously there was something going on here. Something that he didn't know about. He can guess what it is, of course. It's blatantly obvious at this point.

 

_ Kuro lo- ...likes me.  _

 

_...Apparently.  _

 

For some reason, somehow, it was  _ that _ kind of like. The kind that would involve them getting together; In other words, the romantic kind. Kenma would describe himself as someone who usually notices stuff like this. Yet it's been almost 5 years since they decided to live together, and they've known each other for much, much longer― during that time period Kenma never picked it up. Maybe due to proximity, or Kuroo's just that good at hiding it… But he knows that's not the case. Kenma usually picks up these kind of stuff because it changes people; their behavior patterns will adjust to their preferences and no matter how well they try to hide it, it will show. So the only reason why Kenma hasn't noticed is because nothing's changed. In other words: Kuroo has had this feeling for as long as Kenma can remember. Probably from the very start. 

 

The first thought that popped to his mind was:  _ Why? _

 

Why did Kuroo like him?  _ I mean, it’s not like I thought Kuro hated me, of course,  _ Kenma reasoned with himself, but they were  _ friends _ . Some would say best friends, even. Had Kuroo always had something different in mind? It was at times like this that Kenma’s inexperience failed him. He’s had someone fancy him before, sure―but, by virtue of him not knowing why such feelings existed, he’d always ignore them, seemingly uninterested. In the end they’ll give up on their own. He’d seen long lasting relationships, of course, and he’s probably played countless of games with romance as an underlying theme, but the types he’s encountered was always the fleeting, easily-replaced kind―or so he thought. Now he even doubted that as well. 

 

The truth is Kenma was very much uninterested in the topic; It seemed like too much work, too much effort needed to keep it together, and he never figured out what motivated them to go to such great lengths for the one they love. Though it does make sense, because there was only one answer to that: love itself. He cringed internally at that thought, but there must be something to it. It was the only explanation that he could come up with.  _ But then,  _ he thought:

 

_ What about this time? _

 

_ Is it the same for Kuro? _

 

He glanced at the man in question, drinking soda and staring at the TV screen so seriously that he didn’t notice the pair of eyes staring at him. An unknown feeling came swelling up the longer he stared at his side figure, and he became lost in his thought. Why him? Why not someone else? Had Kuroo always been interested in men? It didn’t seem that way. Kuroo’s dated girls before, though every instances were incredibly short lived. The thought that maybe it didn’t work because Kuroo was in love with him all along made him scrunch his nose in…

 

In what? Disgust? No.. Surprisingly enough, Kenma wasn’t grossed out by this. Though it would be pretty terrible of him if he did, he considered again. Was it disbelief? Definitely something similar to that. Kuroo was a good guy. He could point out probably hundreds of things that was wrong about him, but all in all he’s a pretty good guy. Now, why would this person would ever fall in love with him? that he didn’t know. He thought of a few possible explanations: childish possessiveness gone too far, or maybe just misunderstood friendly affection, but none of it made sense in his head. “...ma?” He heard a faint sound, and struggled to focus his sight. He’s been staring for too long. “Kenma?”

 

“...What?” Only then did he notice the movie’s been paused.

 

“What, you say… Why are you staring at me?”

 

“Uh… Nothing.” Kenma tried to stay indifferent, but his eyes were still observing Kuroo’s movements. And it would seem that Kuroo noticed that.

 

“What the hell man, creepy…” Kuroo said finally as he continued to watch the movie, pretending nothing had happened.

 

As Kenma directed his sight back to the screen, his thoughts came rushing back in. Kuroo was good looking. He completely forgot about the fact that Kuroo was good looking. He never stared at Kuroo’s face anyways, he had no reason to. But only now does Kenma realize; Even though he acts like a mom and laughs like a drunk hyena, Kuroo was, in fact,  _ extremely  _ good looking. 

 

Of course, he didn’t know what to do with this information, so he quickly ignored it. And the weird palpitations his heart was making? He ignored that too. What was he thinking about again? Why Kuroo likes him? He considers the thought for a moment,  _ What would I even do with that information? What next? _ He remembered all his successful experience in ignoring the people who fancied him, but that was the fleeting crushes other people. Easy to handle, no strings attached. This? 

 

This was the possibly-lifelong, earnest feelings of lo-... affection... from his best friend. 

 

_ Would ignoring him even work? Should I even ignore him in the first place? Would he want that? How would he react if he knew I knew? Did he intend on never telling me? Has it really been that long? Am I just assuming things I shouldn’t be?  _ Hundreds of questions fly past his mind without answers as the end credits rolled in and Kuroo stood up to grab the next movie. Above all, one question rang through his thoughts more than any other.  _ What would become of us?  _

 

If Kuroo knew he found out about it, what would become of them? Kenma thought of dozens of different scenarios― First, Kuroo would deny it. And Kenma could play along, of course. That would be the easiest way out, except that it probably wouldn’t work. Kenma knows Kuroo better than anyone else, and the same goes for Kuroo. Even if Kenma did play along, Kuroo probably wouldn’t trust him, and with the same amount of certainty, neither does Kenma trust Kuroo no matter how hard he tried to deny it. It was too bizarre a situation to even make up excuses about, and the replies to that confirmed his suspicion even further.  _ What kind of speeches was Tsukishima talking about anyway? _ It would only end up badly for them if they tried to pretend no meaning was behind it― like ignoring the elephant in the room, it wouldn’t last forever, and when that ignorance finally crumbles…

 

Then… what?

 

Then, what? Their relationship would crumble with it. Whatever form of friendship they had left would end, right then and there. Kenma imagined a few other possibilities, dismissing the menacing thought he just had. Ignorance wasn’t an option. But if not, what is?

 

If, for example, Kuroo stopped trying to deny the situation, then the only other option was to admit it. Kenma closed his eyes. “ _Yes, I’m in love with you.”,_ Kuroo’s voice rang inside his head, and with it came the ghost of a shiver running down his spine. Was he scared of this? _No,_ he thought to himself, it was definitely not fear. Instead it was something he was familiar with, especially in the past. Something similar to excitement. _Why?_ He asked, and he didn’t know why. It was a fleeting feeling that he decided to ignore, because there were more pressing matters at hand: the ball was in his court now, and he had to receive it head on. No out balls, no home run, just a straight pass that can only go one of two ways: Either he rejects him, or he doesn’t.

 

And at this, Kenma couldn’t come up with a single satisfying answer.

 

\-----

 

The next day Kuroo wakes up with an annoying buzz on his phone. It was not his alarm, since this is his 3rd attempt at sleeping in a row. Apparently the world just won’t let him sleep in. He groaned and got up, but then he realized his phone has been buzzing for a while: It was a phone call. He picked up his phone and answered. 

 

“Kuroo? I don’t care what the hell you’ve been up to with Pudding-chan yesterday that you managed to live in oblivion but delete that tweet will you? My mentions are going crazy.” 

 

It took Kuroo 5 seconds to process what Oikawa was saying. He doesn’t understand a single word.

 

“What tweet?”

 

“What-- That weird ass tweet you made during practice?”

 

“I haven’t opened Twitter all day yesterday. And what about Kenma?”

 

It took Oikawa 5 seconds to process what happened; Unlike Kuroo though, he figured out everything.

 

“Hello?”

 

“...I believe this is your punishment for wasting my time with your dumb speeches all these years―”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Check your public twitter. And good luck.”

 

Just when Kuroo was about to ask him what the hell he was on about, Oikawa hung up. Having no other choice, he opened his public Twitter account: 52 new notifications. It was amazing how much he’d missed just due to a few hours of watching Biohazard.

 

He scrolled to his mentions tab: 

 

“Did the serve that hit your head earlier finally made you go crazy.” That was from Oikawa. 

 

“OMG BRO THAT’S GAY” From Bokuto. 

 

“What the hell is this tweet about” From Iwaizumi. 

 

“So you finally got together? Took your awkward ass long enough.” Oikawa again. 

 

What the hell was happening? He pressed the home button and noticed that he had messages as well. How the hell did he not notice this? But it was probably the movie marathon and the fact that he left his phone uncharged. He opened his texts, immediately going to Oikawa’s chat:

 

“Dude wtf are you tweeting during practice”

“Okay I don’t care if you’re on cloud nine right now, delete that tweet. my mentions are a mess”

“Actually delete the Kenma one too. Don’t post shit like that on your public account smh”

“Kuroo listen to me you shit.”

“Are you guys like having sex now? Goddamnit Kuroo”

“Kuroo.”

“Kuroo, I swear to god, I’m THIS close to killing you.”

“I’m going to sue your ass for sexual harassment.”

“KUROO.”

 

And then Bokuto’s:

 

“CONGRATS DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!1! I assume you managed to do something? because Kenma does follow your account even though he never tweets anything”

“ACTUALLY what did you do?”

“Also what’s up with that Oikawa tweet?”

“Hello?”

“You do know that Kenma follows your account right?”

“Kuroo?”

 

He hurriedly checked his profile, and when he saw what was supposedly his latest tweets, everything made sense. 

 

There’s only one person who can and would do this. 

 

Due to personal reasons, Kuroo Tetsurou needs to run away, right now.

 

\-----

 

When Kenma woke up a few minutes (read: a solid hour) later, Kuroo was nowhere to be found.  _ Morning run _ , he figures, though he suspected it wasn't just his usual morning run. Kenma tried to stay calm and collected, analyzing the matter as carefully as possible. Then again, he’d spent who-knows-how-many movie durations and who-knows-how-many-more hours laying in bed trying to come up with an answer, yet he still hasn’t found anything. In his head there were two questions. 1) Why? ; and 2) What now?

 

Why? Why did Kuroo choose “Love” to describe his feelings? Couldn’t friendship had been enough? And then he considers again,  _ I guess only Kuro knows the answer to that.  _ Kenma stared at the front door, weighing his options. What could he figure out by staying still inside this apartment? Nothing he’s already thought of the night before, he supposes. There can only be one way for the story to progress. Kenma would have to go out and look for him. 

 

And so he did.

 

Except that, “look” would be an overstatement. He knows where Kuroo is―but even if he didn't he would've still went out either way. There he there was  _ something. _ Something within him that made him step out. Just like before, it was a little bit like excitement. And maybe even, god forbid, expectation. And other than that it was also a weird feeling of wanting to see him again, though he couldn’t figure out where that came from. Neither could he explain the rhythm of his beating heart, nor the heat accumulating on his face despite it being a 10 minute peaceful walk to a nearby café. Nevertheless he kept his face straight, expressions unreadable as he entered and scanned for Kuroo’s figure. He walked a few more steps to Kuroo's table, and sat down. 

 

“Kuro."

 

No reaction. He tried again, “Good morning.”

 

Kuroo's face remained glued to the table, so after a few minutes (read: a few seconds, because Kenma doesn't have that much patience) Kenma ordered a pancake from the waitress instead. Kuroo's still silent, so on to phase two:

 

“You're paying for that."

 

Kuroo's head jolted up with an indignant expression, and Kenma just stared at him―observing. Eventually Kuroo went back to staring at the table, and said “I didn't bring my wallet."

 

“Yeah, I noticed. I brought it for you."

 

Hearing this, Kuroo glared at Kenma “Wow, Seriously?”

 

“Yep."

 

“Unbelievable. Why do I even put up with you."

 

Then Kuroo realizes his mistake. Only, it was a second too late.  _ We both know why. _

 

“I'm here to..."

 

“extort me apparently.”

 

“...Well, yes. But also to ask you… that."

 

“What.”

 

“Well... Why?"

 

_ Why do you love me? Why “love"? _

 

Kuroo sighed and looked the other way. Kenma could see him slightly blushing, and internally questions himself on why he found that unbearably endearing. 

 

“Fuck do I know." Kuroo finally said.

 

“It's been too long, I can't remember  _ why." _

 

It was Kenma's turn to stay silent. He still doesn't have the answer to his second question: what does he want to do with this information? Suppose, for example, Kuroo answered X or Y, what would be the outcome? Kenma tried to think of something, but before he could even start talking, Kuroo added:

 

“It's fine anyway."

 

Again, Kenma went back to observing Kuroo's expressions. There was defeat in there, helplessness. The expression he's used to seeing whenever they lost a match. “Fine… what?" Kenma asked, carefully.

 

“It's fine if you don't care. We can just continue like usual… Or i guess you wouldn't  _ want  _ that, huh. I guess it would be awkward for you… I mean, I guess you could move out? I-”

 

“I don't want to."

 

Kuroo couldn't look him in the eye anymore. Kenma's beautiful eyes were piercing him, it was as if his heart was an open book and Kenma's sitting there, reading it― It's incredibly scary.  _ I don't want you to either.  _ He tries to not let that sentence out, but even with it left unsaid, they both knew.

 

“Kuro, y'know…” Kenma said finally, “I'm not here to reject you."

 

Kuroo immediately turned and said, “What?"

 

“Like I said, I'm not here to reject you."

 

“Then… what?"

 

“I…” Kenma struggled to find the words to convey his jumbled thoughts. He never meant to say that. It was impulse. Because Kuroo's face was too obviously sad so he couldn't help it. It just couldn't be helped. Except, he knew it could―He just didn't want to. He didn’t want to leave it at that, to just reject him and let him move on. He didn’t want to leave it unanswered forever, either. Why? That, he didn’t know. He supposes it could be because he didn’t want their relationship to fall apart, but he suspects there was more than that. Something else that he still didn’t know the shape of, the name of.

 

“I don't know. But…”

 

“Kenma."

 

“I don't know, okay?"

 

“Please…”

 

“I-"

 

“Please listen to me."

 

Kenma knew what Kuroo's going to say, and he knows what will happen if Kuroo says it. He wouldn't be able to say no. Inaction is still an option, but does he want that? His expressions are still unreadable, but he knew what he's feeling. The violently beating heart in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach.  _ Who knew the damned disease was transmittable?  _

 

“What." Kenma said finally.

 

“I'm going to say something really embarrassing, but please don't laugh."

 

He breathed in, knowing what Kuroo’s about to say. “Mmn."

 

“...I like you."

 

_ Well, I guess I'm screwed then...  In more ways than one.  _

 

Kenma immediately regrets having that thought.

 

“Please go out with me."

 

_ I can't believe I'm doing this. _ But Kuroo's words made him so stupidly ecstatic for reasons that he doesn't care about finding out anymore, so he figures it's alright. No, It's definitely alright―and perhaps even more than that. 

 

Kenma gestured for Kuroo to take his hand, and when their fingers touch and interlace, he finally understood why Kuroo chose “love" to describe their feelings. He still couldn’t put it into words or thoughts, even if he wanted to, but he understood because he felt it as well.

 

Kenma would describe himself as someone who usually notices stuff like this. Yet it's been almost 5 years since they decided to live together, and they've known each other for much, much longer―  _ but when you've been in love for as long as you can remember, _ he figures, i _ t's easy to lose sight of what it really is _ . He couldn’t believe what just ran through his mind, but it all made sense. 

 

Kenma smiled silently, hiding behind his bangs hoping Kuroo wouldn't notice, but judging by his tightening grip, seems like he did.

 

_ Well, whatever. _

 

“You're still paying for the pancake though.”

 

\-----

 

“So you're not mad at me?" Kenma asked when they got home. Kuroo thought it referred to him posting the draft tweet, but Kenma was talking about something else. Something  _ much  _ more dangerous.

 

“What? no… I mean, uh.. .” Kuroo paused for a second, blushing. then he added, “No, I'm not."

 

Kenma stared at him, 100% convinced that he's got the wrong idea. “...Okay." He said anyway.

 

“I'm still going to change my password though."

 

“Hmm."

 

“How did you find it anyway? did i write it somewhere?"

 

“Hmm."

 

“That's not a yes or no question.”

 

No answer. Kuroo sighed, “Well whatever." he mumbled, then they went on about their lives, both of them fiddling with their phone in silence, for about 5 minutes, before:

 

“KENMA."

 

“Yes."

 

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!”

 

_ Ah, so he found out already. That was quick.  _ Kenma turned around to face Kuroo, who had an exaggerated shocked expression. “I thought you weren't angry?" He said, still staring. Kuroo's definitely good-looking, he thought to himself.  _ He does look dumb though. I'd say girls will stay with him for about 4 months before…  _ Then he realized what just happened in the café mere minutes ago. He immediately stopped his thoughts.  _ Let's not go there…  _ He felt a foreign sense of embarrassment that he decided to ignore. Again.

 

Kuroo's spouting some nonsense about his reputation, and Kenma could only keep staring at him. Messy, atrocious hair, dark eyes, loud voice (too loud, he would say), slightly darker than average skin… He stared at his fingertips that he held earlier, feeling a light buzz similar to what he felt back then.

 

“Are you listening?!" Kuroo's snap of his fingers brought him back to reality. Kuroo’s right hand was in front of him. “Why did you have to do that?!" 

 

_ Wow, he's still complaining. _ He thought; then an idea popped up. 

 

Step one: Completely unrelated to the urge he felt to hold Kuroo's hand just now― Grab Kuroo's hands. 

 

Step two: Completely unrelated to the strange knots in his stomach when he looks at Kuroo's dumb face, kiss him on the cheek.

 

Step three: Look at him in the eye in point blank range. Whisper to him, “I'm sorry."

 

“Ah- Um… I'm… Uh…I- Wh- I- Wha- “ 

 

Kuroo's stammering; he sure hasn't seen that in a while. Kenma smirked behind his bangs,  _ too easy.  _ He turned around and went back to fiddling with his phone, while Kuroo just stood there speechless. 

 

He noticed that there was something different with him: a warm feeling on his cheeks; a smile that he couldn't help but show… 

 

But of course,  Kuroo doesn't have to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> -Kenma is a sound engineer  
> -Don't ask me why  
> -I don't even know myself  
> -kuroo's password was from a briliant novel called An Absolutely Remarkable Thing which you should definitely read  
> -Look I have exams to do and papers to write and yet why am i doing this?  
> -I Don't Even Know Myself  
> -I just hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Thank you to aya and spence for helping me come up with dumb tweets to write, and maia for giving me her kind words :`)   
> Endless thank you for kuroken for existing and blessing me with content.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! please leave your critiques and cruel words below for me to hear 💖


End file.
